Since Forever and Always
by BeccaMuse9
Summary: Request by 'Ms. AJ Ninja'. The time that Elizaveta and Gilbert spent together, in a cell, during the Soviet Union. PruHun with mention of SwissHun.


**((A/N)): And this has taken way more time than it should have... Sorry. :/**

**But this is a request by... 'Ms. AJ Ninja'. I love it! It was basically: _Prussia and Hungary are trapped somewhere (anywhere) and Hungary is dating (just to make it more angst-y-ish) Austria or Switzerland (either one) and Prussia has hidden feelings for her._**

**PruHun/SwissHun**

**[Warnings]: Ummm... Nothing?**

* * *

"I hate this."

"I hate you."

Gilbert frowned as he sat cross legged in their cell and glared at the woman, "Uncalled for."

Elizaveta's eyes remained closed as she tucked her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. "You're uncalled for."

This is what they had been reduced to—two former best friends sitting alone in a cell and calling each other names as they waited. And waited. What they were waiting for was unclear at this point, and yet it was all they had left. The Soviet Union had taken over Prussia and Hungary alike. Riots peppered all of Hungary, giving Elizaveta a gleam of hope in her eyes as her people battled. But still more Hungarians fled, seeking asylum in the neutral country of Switzerland.

Anger and annoyance flickered across Gilbert's face as they sat in silence and the Swiss man entered his mind once more. Basch… How could he forget about the man when Gilbert sat that cell next to Elizaveta day in and day out? On her right hand there shone a simple silver ring, given to her by Basch only moments before they were shipped off to Russia and locked away. Gilbert had barely survived the woman's marriage to Roderich, having spent all those years in a jealous rage. He'd spent nearly every weekend blacked out in a gutter, swearing and abusing his brother, or yelling at Gilbird. None of those were good for him, but it had been the only way to get through the days that had turned into weeks that had turned into years. But deep down, he'd survived because he knew that it wouldn't last. Eventually Elizaveta would realize that underneath Roderich's cold, harsh outer shell, there was only a music loving bastard and not a soft, gooey romantic. And that's exactly what had happened. Trying not to be too happy about her divorce, Gilbert had comforted her and unknowingly pushed her into the arms of a man that might actually be able to treat her with respect. Unfortunately for Gilbert, that man was not him, but Basch.

"He'll come get me, you know.."

Gilbert looked up, the glaze from his crimson eyes fading as he glanced over at the woman.

Elizaveta opened her eyes, looking up to meet his gaze as she continued her out of the blue comment, "Basch. He promised to come get me and save me from this Hell."

He only nodded, watching her closely as she twirled the ring around on her finger. After a minute of silence, his voice rang out, breaking it with another statement, "That's not a wedding ring. He has no reason to make good on his promise."

She looked over at him, her eyes saying words that her mouth had yet to speak, 'You're only jealous because no one is helping you on the outside. Because no one cares. Because no one loves you.'

Gilbert hastily cast his eyes down to his lap once more as she began to actually speak.

"I do not need a wedding ring as a promise from him. He will help."

He gritted his teeth. Such conviction. Such faith. "How do you know?! He's not interested in helping any Hungarians that haven't already crossed the border and that includes you! Believe it or not, but this time you're just as alone as I am!"

Elizaveta's hand faltered and then dropped from her ring, letting the silver sit on her finger as a reminder to both of them. "We used to be friends…" she stated quietly. "What happened?"

Gilbert sighed and his head tilted back, hitting the wall behind him. What had happened she asked? Everything. Life had happened. "We grew up," he whispered, his voice like gravel scraping along concrete. So full of suppressed feeling and unspoken words. He's lost count of the number of times he'd whispered 'I love you' to her in that cell once she'd fallen asleep. The numerous diaries he kept filling were full of the words as well. I love you. I love you.

Elizaveta sighed and laid down on her cot, her eyes still fixed on him in the quickly fading light. "I don't like it.." she murmured, watching him as he tilted his head down to meet her eyes. "We shouldn't have drifted apart like this."

"It's…" He swallowed, trying to summon words that left his mind as soon as her emerald eyes sparkled with that same light he'd seen the day he'd met her. "It is what it is.. Th-There's nothing we can do."

The Hungarian woman nodded and sighed, closing her eyes as she curled up in the thin blanket that did nothing against the chilling cold of Russia. But Gilbert didn't look away. His eyes were fixed on her as her breathing slowed, becoming heavy, and her face relaxed. Beautiful. She was so beautiful and kind and fierce. Strong. Amazing. Awesome…

It was minutes before she spoke, startling him.

"Gil… It's cold. Please?" Her voice was soft, barely audible as she drifted off the sleep despite the temperature, but the question was clear. She would not say it, Elizaveta would never actually ask it for her pride would prevent it, but Gilbert knew her.

Nodding silently, Gilbert rose from his cot and walked the few short steps to hers. He slipped in, carefully pulling her to his chest and letting his warmth surround her. Elizaveta sighed contentedly, burying her face in the crook his neck as his arms wrapped around him. Her eyes slid shut and her body relaxed as she fell into a warm, comforting sleep. But his remained open.

Gilbert lie awake, running his fingers softly through her hair as he stared up at the ceiling and tried to memorize the exact feeling of her body pressed up against his. Letting out a shaky breath, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. His eyes closed as he stayed there, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her hair, and he could help but mumble those three words once more.

"Ich liebe dich.."

A small voice spoke from in his arms as Elizaveta shifted in her sleep, "Mivel az örökké és mindig."*

* * *

**((A/N)): * Hungarian for 'Since forever and always'.**

**Thank you so much for the request! And to everyone else, I'm still taking requests! And not just for PruHun. PM me if you want... just about anything.**


End file.
